The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to apparatus and methods for diagnostic medical imaging, such as Nuclear Medicine (NM) imaging.
In NM imaging, systems with multiple detectors or detector heads may be used to image a subject, such as to scan a region of interest. For example, the detectors may be positioned adjacent the subject to acquire NM data, which is used to generate a three-dimensional (3D) image of the subject. System performance may be limited or affected by the size of detector units, which may impact how closely detectors may be placed to an object to be imaged, for example.